Wonder Woman
by rangers21A
Summary: One oif my old fics reposted. Chris consoles Jillian over the loss of her husband, Derek. There's also a sequel written by darkboy18 entitled "Chris's Vixens" if you're interested


It was a glorious Wednesday afternoon, and, for Chris Griffin, with Wednesday came new comic books. Lois had already given him the usual $20 and reminder not to spend it on porn, and Peter had given him the usual $20 and reminder to spend it on porn.

As he walked to the comic book store, Chris fantasized about the comic he knew he wanted to buy: the latest Wonder Woman issue. His friend, Neil Goldman, had told him that there was a scene with Wonder Woman topless in it, and Chris couldn't wait to get a peek at that.

His horny teen fantasies were drowned out by the sounds of nearby sobbing. Chris looked and saw Brian's ex-girlfriend, Jillian, crying on a bench.

While he really wanted to buy the topless Wonder Woman comic and get home as soon as possible to jack off, Chris knew he couldn't just leave Jillian crying alone. He walked up to her. "Jillian?"

Jillian looked up. "Oh, hello... Um..."

"Chris." He reminded her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jillian sniffled and stifled a sob. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh... Wednesday?"

"It's the one year anniversary of the day we all went to James Woods' manor. The day that Diane Simmons..." Her lower lip trembled. "Killed my husband, Derek!" She broke into another fit of sobs.

Chris patted her shoulder awkwardly. He had never been good with women. Especially crying women. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Jillian sniffled. "Sure. My apartment's not too far from here. We can talk there."

"Oh... I actually meant that you could talk to, like, a therapist, or..." Chris stopped talking when Jillian looked at him, her beautiful, blue eyes full of tears. "Oh, alright."

 **...**

"And I just miss him so much! God, I hope that stupid reporter lady dies!"

Chris and Jillian were in Jillian's apartment. They had been talking for a couple of hours now, and Chris just wanted to get out of there to buy his topless Wonder Woman comic.

"Well, actually, I think she _is_ dead." Chris replied, trying not to sound bored.

Jillian wiped her eyes with a tissue. "You always know exactly what to say... Um..."

"Chris." Chris reminded her once again.

Jillian smiled. "I guess that what I really want is to be loved." She continued. "I haven't been with a man since Derek died, and I really miss that feeling."

"I don't get why you're having problems with that. I mean, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! You could literally have any guy you want!"

Jillian blushed and smiled. Then Chris saw her make an expression that he had never seen her make before. It looked like she was thinking.

"You're right, Chris," she said finally, "I _can_ have any man I want. And the man I want..." She gently took Chris' face in her hands. "Is you."

Before Chris could say anything, Jillian had locked him in a passionate kiss. "Jillian, what the hell is happening?" Chris asked when she pulled away. He was answered by Jillian's shirt getting thrown in his face.

"We're having sex." Jillian told him, unhooking her bra. "I haven't been with a man in a year, Chris. I need to feel loved again!"

"Jillian, I don't..." He immediately shut his mouth as Jillian removed her bra. "Think you'll find anyone better for the job!"

Jillian took off her pants and Chris did the same. "Holy shit! It's huge!" Jillian exclaimed when she saw his cock.

"Think you can handle it?" Chris replied. Jillian smirked.

"Only one way to find out." She purred, lying down on her bed. "Get over here and fuck me!" Chris didn't need telling twice. In less than a second, he was up and was easing his cock in Jillian's pussy. "Ohhhhh, gawwwwd!" Jillian moaned, absolutely loving how large Chris was.

Chris was having the time of his life! He had never had sex before, but was loving every second of it. Jillian's pussy felt so warm and tight, he was already about to blow!

He bent over to play with Jillian's breasts as well, licking her nipples playfully. "Oh, yes! Derek never treated me like this!" Jillian moaned. "Fuck me faster, Chris! I need to cum! Make me... AHHHHHHH! CUUUUUM!"

Chris kept sucking on Jillian's nipple, getting pretty close himself. "Cum inside me, Chris!" Jillian begged. "Ohhhhh, please! Fill my pussy!"

Chris let out a low moan as he blasted a huge load in Jillian's amazing pussy. He sat down on the bed while Jillian licked his cock clean. "That was way better than yanking it to Wonder Woman!" Chris panted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jillian smiled. "If you're not finished yet, there's still one hole to try." She got down on all fours and spread her butt cheeks. "Fuck me in the ass, Chris!"

That got Chris hard again instantly. He bounded over and jammed his dick in Jillian's ass, causing her to moan even louder than the first time. Chris thrusted in and out, smacking her ass with each one.

"Yeah, Chris! Spank me harder! Fuck my ass raw!" Jillian screamed from pleasure as she climaxed again.

"Jillian, I'm getting close again!"

"Pull it out! I want to taste it!" Chris obeyed, barely lasting long enough for Jillian to put his cock in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop, licking her lips afterward. "Hope you're not done yet," Jillian purred, "I know I can last a few more rounds."

The two of them spent the next few hours fucking each other's brains out. Afterwards, when neither could do no more, they laid on Jillian's bed cuddling.

"Today is the best day of my life!" Chris exclaimed.

Jillian giggled. "It doesn't have to end here, you know." She said. "We could start dating and do this a lot more."

While that certainly was tempting, Chris had some doubts. "I think maybe we shouldn't date," he said, "at least not until we know each other a bit more."

Jillian kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for the man who made me feel loved again."

Chris got up to put on his clothes and went home. To think, a few hours ago he had just been going to get masturbation material. Now he was coming home a man from a full day of extreme fucking.

"Hey, Brian." He said as he walked back in the house.

"Hey, Chr-" Brian stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. Something smelled familiar. He looked at Chris and realized what had happened. "Shit," he muttered, "no way."


End file.
